


另一次安排 | Another Arrangement

by Alonenlavida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Alonenlavida





	另一次安排 | Another Arrangement

 

\--

“别再这么干了。”亚兹拉斐尔说。

他们在恢复一新的书店里，窗外车水马龙，阳光明媚。天使俯身下来，轻柔地触碰克罗利被火灼伤的鳞片。焦黑的伤口皮肉翻卷，里面正缓缓新生淡粉色的蛇皮，他的手指所经之处，带给克罗利一股愈合的疼痛。我能怎么办呢？恶魔想，世界都要毁灭了，我的容器不介意为了穿越环形公路而被烧死。

况且，他接着想道，本来在乎世界要毁灭的只是亚兹拉斐尔而已。

两杯热气腾腾的茶飘浮在半空，亚兹拉斐尔接过茶托，朝克罗利努努嘴。茶很甜，恶魔不喜欢糖分，但是他伸出分叉的信子，小口小口地舔着，亚兹拉斐尔坐在了他边上，周末的早晨恬静安然，他们身处苏活区的一处世外桃源。没有什么凯旋的声势，只是平静的、再寻常不过的一天。

克罗利开始回想他们一起享受安宁的往昔时光，今天似乎是六千年来还算值得回忆的一次，不知为何，他就是那么认定了。他盘踞在椅子上，咝咝吐着信子，亚兹拉斐尔收回了圣光，巨蛇的伤口全然被治愈了。

克罗利本该道谢，出于恶魔的考量，他没有那么做。取而代之，他只是游了过去，在亚兹拉斐尔的大腿上蜷缩起来，他很重，不过天使的真身不会被这点重量压垮，蛇身伸长，摇摇晃晃地，最后小巧的蛇头枕在了亚兹拉斐尔肩上。

“不客气。”对于这般温顺沉默的亲昵，天使从善如流地回答道。

 

\--

克罗利坐在街边的咖啡馆，面对突然被上头召回的天使挑起眉毛，对面的位子空了，只剩下一根慢慢飘落的洁白羽毛。然后，克罗利听见翅膀扇动的声音，但不是亚兹拉斐尔，是加百列。炽天使从从容容地靠在了椅子上，“天气不错。”就像任何一个英国人，他以此开头。克罗利无聊地看着他，红丝绒蛋糕被加百列吃完了，那本来是克罗利点给亚兹拉斐尔的。不过恶魔并未生气，在这样一个悠闲晴朗的周一，行人步履匆匆，都不曾注意到角落里的两个非人生物，克罗利喜欢看人类匆匆忙忙的，仿佛除此之外就没别的办法好消磨时光，人类，就像地球以及地球以外的任何种族一样，热衷于折磨自己。

“父亲做了决定。”加百列说。

“谁？”克罗利说。

“父亲，”对于恶魔的嘲讽，炽天使不作解释，只是这么称呼伟大的上帝，他接着说道，“祂为亚兹拉斐尔作了安排。”

对于克罗利和亚兹拉斐尔关系匪浅的事实，加百列看起来懒得评价，他用这句话吊起克罗利的胃口，然后笑眯眯地喝着亚兹拉斐尔冷掉的咖啡。这些天使就是不知道避嫌，恶魔腹诽，而且，他心里升腾着一股又酸又辣的滋味，比火还要旺盛，还要具备毁灭性，那像是绿色。是嫉妒。他只是有一点点嫉妒起来了，根据他的判断，目前为止，全天堂的天使都知道亚兹拉斐尔正在、将要干什么，而他，安东尼J克罗利，依然被蒙在鼓里。

“祂要亚兹拉斐尔去做什么？”于是克罗利毫不客气地问道。

加百列挂上了神秘得意的微笑。他用小勺在茶杯里搅拌，称述真相，好像拧开开关，令鲸鱼腹中的潜水者连同氧气瓶和秘密统统顺着喷出的水柱暴露于天下，天使从不说谎。

“如果计划没有变更，亚兹拉斐尔会在一周后离开地球。”

据加百列所说，权天使将去的地方距离太阳系恐怕不止百万光年。

 

\--

克罗利说：“你可以不去。”

亚兹拉斐尔没有忧心忡忡的，对于克罗利的建议，只是淡淡地不作回答。他固定在周二去照看一位常来教堂祈祷的老人，克罗利隐身在他身后，脚底被圣地烫得发热发疼、搔痒难耐，依然烦人地唠唠叨叨着，亚兹拉斐尔越是不说话，克罗利越是不住嘴。最后，恶魔生气了，他熄灭了圣母像前点燃的烛台，袅袅青烟飘散开来，所有人都以为那是一阵风。亚兹拉斐尔站在老人背后，雪白的双翼张开，比开满白花的古树还要高大威仪，玫瑰玻璃斑斓的彩光投射下来，天使眉目深邃，甜美的嘴唇凑近老人耳畔，行着祝福。光是几句喃喃，人类的脸庞就浮现了前所未有的幸福的神情。人们都说幸福是靠自己争取得来的，其实全然不是那么回事，幸福只在它愿意来的时候到来，然后稍纵即逝。幸福的人都说不清自己为何感到幸福，用天堂的话语诉说，一切尽在上帝的旨意之中。

亚兹拉斐尔的目光转向熄灭的蜡烛，下一刻，火光重新燃起，香烛的气息氤氲弥漫，克罗利打了个喷嚏，他的喋喋不休在神圣之地徒劳地回荡，没有人听到，而亚兹拉斐尔，这突然讨厌淡漠起来的天使，好像真的能够置身事外，听从天堂的一切指示。

“人间的确值得留恋，克罗利。”天使轻声说，“但我们不是人类，我们永远不可能是。”

对方的语调柔和，如鸟儿啼叫，他总是对克罗利这么说话，声音和容颜一样美丽。他仁慈的蓝眼睛注视着克罗利，仿佛克罗利也是什么值得宠爱的人，恶魔却不领情，只是打了个响指，那老人突然惊叫起来，仿佛在美景之中看见了极为恐怖的东西。亚兹拉斐尔没有阻止这一切，只是叹息着，宽恕克罗利的任性妄为。

 

\--

亚兹拉斐尔是圣洁的。

哪怕手指上沾染了丁点尘埃，克罗利也不会用这手去碰对方。他从来无法袒露巨蛇以外的真身，因为那会是惊世骇俗、过于丑陋的。他的人类躯壳无助地战栗着，亚兹拉斐尔的亲吻落在他的肌肤上，引起一阵缠绵悱恻的热度，天使用羽翼覆盖了他，掌心握住半心半意挣动的膝盖，挤入他的双腿之间。“克罗利。”那声音温柔，如此地令人心醉神迷，那声音的主人轻抚着恶魔汗湿的头发、通红的脸颊，滚烫的阴茎在克罗利体内跳动着，徐徐抽送，每当对方这么做的时候，克罗利的肢体就感到一股将死的酥麻，他从未体味过死，但他确定那就是最快乐的死亡，他呻吟着搂住亚兹拉斐尔的脖子，感觉面颊热乎乎的湿润，是天使低头，舌尖舔去他眼角的泪珠。如果他们能够心意相通，这一刻，亚兹拉斐尔就会知道，克罗利究竟想了什么。尽管克罗利怀疑，天使根本不在意这些细枝末节，天使之所以为天使，必得有其莫名其妙的理由。

亚兹拉斐尔是温暖的。

他温暖的臂膀把克罗利抱在怀里，在窗外连绵的雨声里给予克罗利一场冬眠。他的体温熊熊燃烧着，在恶魔的身上留下一处又一处爱的烙印，他向克罗利诉说关于耶稣的童话，诉说在花园里孤独死去的巨人。有谁不是孤独的呢？克罗利想道，个体的心智使他们注定分离，就像亚当夏娃与上帝分离，那不是堕落，不是，更像是回到人间。

巨蛇沉睡在天使怀中，梦见过去在天堂的日子。梦见自己沉入龙骨崩散的大海。他在海中听见鱼的窃窃私语，天空火焰一样燃烧。父亲，他想说，为什么送我到这里。他想说的话都化作泡沫，消失在冰冷的海水里，在那里，他终于感受到彻骨的痛楚，是爱令他辗转反侧，痛苦难当。然后，他被一股力量拉住了，亚兹拉斐尔从深深的海中捞起了他，空气重新涌入克罗利的胸腔，他咳嗽着，喉咙沙哑地呛满咸涩如泪的海水。

“你永远是我最喜欢的。”那个声音在克罗利脑中回荡，那个天上天下，哪里都找寻不到的声音，祂推开了他，却依然对不再是天使的恶魔那么说道。祂派来亚兹拉斐尔，这手握焰剑、白发白衣的天使。天幕尽头的云海撒下锈色的灰烬，他托起克罗利的后脑勺，用伊诺克语低喃克罗利的名字，巨大的翅膀遮挡住了倾泻的火光。

亚兹拉斐尔……

亚兹拉斐尔是出人意料的。

在他们相识六千年零七天的那个清晨，天使早早地起来了，在他的房间里，日光如宝石闪耀。而克罗利，只能悄悄地站在门边，却无法踏进房间半步。光是望着这些耀眼的光芒，他就觉得自己要难堪地融化了。然后，是一阵神圣的嗡鸣，他终于有机会远远地看清亚兹拉斐尔头顶的光环。在过去的一个礼拜，对方会就此离开、再不回来的念头时不时袭击着克罗利，他能够忍受这个，或许同样离开人间，回到炙热恶臭的地狱，回到同类之间，或许长眠不醒，如钟楼怪人被岁月风干、化作一触即散的骸骨，即便死亡就像永恒的爱，可怕、却始终盘桓在心头，克罗利想象不出它真正存在的样子。

他的心脏在胸腔内部怦怦跳动，心跳剧烈到仿佛不属于自己，他站在原地，只为等待亚兹拉斐尔的那句回答，然后，他就可以像任何合格的恶魔一样，潇洒地转身离开。

而亚兹拉斐尔对祂轻言细语，仰起头来，皎洁的脸庞依然虔诚俊美，他说道：“还是不了，父亲。我想要留在这里。”

 

\--

至此，天使与恶魔之间倒是无需多余的交谈了。所谓上帝的安排或许只是又一场无关紧要的考验，而亚兹拉斐尔有了自己的决断，在克罗利看来，是罕见的，却也意外可亲。此时此刻，他们走在伦敦街头，亚兹拉斐尔正弯腰下来，对着一个孩子耐心地指路，克罗利注意到孩子好奇的目光，不由得挤眉弄眼，甚至想吓唬对方那么一下。天使已经牵着孩子的手，不顾克罗利大声的抗议，走在了前面。

“想吃冰激凌吗？”亚兹拉斐尔问道。

他们给迷路的人类小孩买了甜筒，好心好意地把后者送回了家。归途中，克罗利舔着冰棍，然后停了下来，他伸手，从未那么做过，只是在这个平静的、再平凡不过的日子那么做了：他用拇指拭去天使唇边的奶油，嘴中品尝到雪白柔软的甜蜜。他发现自己满腔忽生的柔情，讶异并且懊恼着这些汹涌而不知何去何从的情感，最终，他对亚兹拉斐尔说道：“我想吻你。”

天使很平静。“为了什么，克罗利？”

“不为什么。”

恶魔不曾后悔自己的回答，因为接下来，亚兹拉斐尔张开了翅膀，倾身过来，甜美的嘴唇印在他的唇上，只一下，倏然离去。他们垂下颈项，耳鬓厮磨，天使的爱抚落在克罗利的胸膛，就像接住一颗坠落的星。这同样不可言喻，克罗利不可抑制，感到潮水般的晕眩，他捏住了亚兹拉斐尔的手，透过躯壳，紧紧、紧紧地把天使的灵魂握住了。他的手心因此烫起来一串可怕的水泡，圣体在他手中燃起一团永不熄灭的火，永恒地燃烧着。

“我说过，别再做伤害自己的事了。”

亚兹拉斐尔说。他想要抽回手，但是克罗利牢牢地捉着他。在他们身旁，传来络绎不绝的惊呼，原来是路旁的爱神雕像眨动眼睛，躬身下来，对着行人装模作样地行礼。作为始作俑者，克罗利不动声色，说：“我以为爱是人类唯一的缺点。”

亚兹拉斐尔回答道：“它是的。”

 

\--

这天下午，他们都没再说爱，而亚兹拉斐尔终于再次当众亲吻克罗利，那是个火热的、再热情不过的吻，天使把恶魔笼在阳光下，就像过去无数个明媚的午后，无数个互相依偎的日子，他把克罗利冰凉的嘴唇捂热了，一如既往地用吻把克罗利灼伤，然后再次治愈他，这就是亚兹拉斐尔唯一的缺点。是的，他们确实不怎么在乎用行动表达爱，毕竟用来相伴的时间无穷无尽，这件事只是世界劫后余生不久发生的小插曲罢了。

 

 


End file.
